<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shit lets be dragons 🐉🐉🐉🐉 by Alana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661433">shit lets be dragons 🐉🐉🐉🐉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/pseuds/Alana'>Alana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandragons, Gen, art?, flight rising - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/pseuds/Alana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>if you don't appreciate the hours of someone else's hard work that went into making the flight rising dressup system, then at least appreciate that naruto has frogs on him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shit lets be dragons 🐉🐉🐉🐉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettadays/gifts">vendettadays</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Nocturnes are a species that adapts and mimics dragons they are in close proximity with...</i>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>It is said that Spirals possess only two states of being: unconscious, and full tilt.</i>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    </p>
  <p>
    <i>Their ability to read energy and emotion makes them excellent at questioning feuding clan members and ferreting out the truth of a situation. This ability is not without its weaknesses; some dragons may have energy and emotions that are difficult to read.</i>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Reserved with their words, these dragons are difficult to read with those who are not familiar with each individual. </i>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all images and text sourced from flightrising.com i just arranged it into team seven</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>